pennyspoetryfandomcom-20200214-history
Wallach Hall
Wallach Hall is one of two residence halls that make up the Living Learning Center. It was originally known as Livingston Hall. History Construction on Wallach started in 1904 and was completed in 1905. Wallach is, along with its twin, Hartley Hall, the oldest dormitory on campus. While Hartley was funded by the most mic-drop senior class gift of all time, Wallach was built with University funds to match young Marcellus Dodge. Both are part of the original McKim, Mead, and White Master Plan. Wallach was originally named Livingston Hall, after Robert R. Livingston, a King's College alumnus active in the American Revolution and the Constitutional Convention. This is ironic because Robert Livingston's uncle, William Livingston, had led some of the most vociferous opposition to the formation of King's College. The building was renamed after Columbia College alumnus Ira D. Wallach, who donated $2 million for the building to be completely renovated in 1979, despite the voiced displeasure of alumni."Alumni named in $4M dorm gift", Columbia Daily Spectator, Volume CIV, 17 September 1979"Livingston will be renamed for alum", Columbia Daily Spectator, Volume CIV, 15 November 1979"S. Campus rehab costs rise by $1.5 million", Columbia Daily Spectator, Volume CIV, 22 January 1980 Appropriately, a $2 million gift from alumnus Jerome L. Greene funded a simultaneous renovation of Hartley, though Greene, unlike Wallach, bowed to sentiment and eventually requested that Hartley not be renamed. Notable residents *Hal Chase, Beat Generation member *Jack Giorno, poet who was Andy Warhol's lover *Jack Kerouac, Beat Generation author, who preferred it over Hartley because his room there was a single, had a view of South Field rather than Amsterdam Avenue, and had fewer cockroaches. Description Wallach, like Hartley, has both singles and doubles of various sizes. Singles range from 94 sq ft to 130 sq ft and doubles from 194 sq ft to 222 sq ft. The 9th floor has larger rooms, and the 10th floor is for the building CPA and his or her friends. Rooms used to be priced according to size, and the spendthrifts would therefore nab all the bigger rooms. Wallach was then incorporated in the LLC. Students who want to live in the LLC must now complete an extensive application. If they are accepted, they are assigned a random lottery number. Students are then able to select an LLC room in order of seniority (senior, junior, sophomore), or if they have the same seniority, in order of lottery number. A large number of sophomores apply in the hope of getting a single, thus avoiding the harsh reality of the normal student's housing lottery. Wallach, along with Hartley, is no longer especially popular among seniors due to all these complications. Wallach was recently renovated, removing the suites and turning it into a pseudo-Furnald. Hardwood floors, nicer bathrooms, and a fresh coat of paint make it significantly more desirable than Hartley. The walls are still paper-thin though. Despite what the Columbia Housing website said until recently, Wallach has no laundry room and residents must use either the one in Hartley (accessible through the tunnel in the basement) or the one in John Jay (also through the basement; especially recommended for B- and C-suite residents). Building address 1116 Amsterdam Ave. New York, NY 10025 Significant contributors * Tao Tan External links * Columbia Housing - Wallach References Category:Columbia undergraduate residence halls Category:Renamed buildings and facilities